


dearly beloved

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Sith Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: In place of the Dark Lord you will set up a Queen. And I shall be dark, beautiful and terrible as the Morning and the Night! Fair as the Sea and the Sun and the Snow upon the Mountain! Dreadful as the Storm and the Lightning! Stronger than the foundations of the earthRey embraces her dark heritage and she becomes queen of Tattooine, killing anyone that could be an obstacle to her reign of terror. The Force Ghosts resuscitate Ben to give her some dick and knock some sense into her
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange





	dearly beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> to persimonne my love...that's it. that's my message to u

Hidden and shrouded in shadows, Ben watches two people fight each other with lightsabers. They’re covered in bruises and burns, but the woman supervising them doesn’t bat an eye. It’s not until one collapses from exhaustion that she, Rey Palpatine, lifts her hand to stop the duel.

“Get the medical droid to look over him then go over your training exercises,” she orders, dismissing her apprentices with a wave of her hand. The one left standing doesn’t help their comrade, forcing the fallen student to gather the tattered remains of his pride and limp from the chamber. 

The moment they’re out of sight, Rey descends upon the hidden individual, her hand darting to wrap around the man’s throat. Her sharp teeth glints in lowlight, exposed by the snarl on her face. 

“So nice to see you again, _beloved_.” Condescension is heavy in her words, almost like she doesn’t believe in the bond that connects her with Ben.

Ben swallows with difficulty. “Have you considered their proposal?” 

Her grip tightens, causing Ben to choke. “You’ve got some nerve coming back here, again and again, as if I have any reason to listen to those ‘ _all powerful Force beings_ ’.”

“Then do it for me.”

Rey lets out a bark of laughter. “You and those ghosts had all the chances in the world to stop me. But no, instead you all did nothing as I became Queen of Tatooine. Besides, is what I’m doing really so bad? I’m saving the slaves from their shitty life. It’s more than was ever done for me!”

“I-I’m not with them.”

“You’re lying!”

“When I’m not here, I’m nowhere. I don’t know if I’m alive or dead. I think it’s just a remnant of my soul that’s bound to you. All I remember was being with you on Exegol,” Ben manages. “The way you smiled at me...saying my name--”

“Shut up!” Rey hisses. “You died. You left _me!_ Is this what they think will make me go back to the light? Appealing to me with my dead soulmate?” Rey snorts and lets go of Ben. “Get out of my sight and don’t come back. Tell the twins that maybe my grandfather was onto something. Maybe it was the Jedi who were the poison of the galaxy.”

She leaves him in the training room but when she arrives in her bedchambers, he’s there, patiently waiting for her. In the privacy of her room, her shoulders sag, knowing there’s no escaping him.

“What do you want from me, if you’re not with them?” she mutters, annoyed yet pleased he’s still here. She goes about her business, giving him the cold shoulder as she proceeds to undress. 

It’s thrilling and satisfying to see Ben shift uncomfortably on his feet. He may be a ghost but his heart is still pure and on his sleeve, no matter how hard he tries to look cool. This is who they are—a dyad in the Force, both simultaneously wanting and resisting the pull.

Rey’s arms slow down, her dark robe hanging loosely off her body with the sash slack around her waist. She feels his silent footsteps and tries not to shiver when he places his very solid hands on her shoulder. 

She doesn’t move, she only waits for Ben to lead. 

His hands are so big and with it, thick, long fingers that feel glorious roaming over her body. The tips of his fingers nudge at the side of her boob, slipping over her smooth nightgown. Her nipples pebble, frustrated at the barrier between them, but Rey tells herself that it’ll be much much more satisfying with a bit of tease. 

He’s cautious, his breaths shaky and unsure with what he’s doing. Rey, with her back to him, still hasn’t moved. His palm snakes down her stomach and he chuckles when there’s a sharp intake of air. 

“Rey,” he whispers, pulling off her robe to lay gentle kisses along the nape of her neck.

“Come back to me, Ben. Please…”

“I never left you Rey.” 

Rey catches her reflection in the mirror on the wall, her heart racing as Ben becomes bolder, eager hands lifting up her nightgown to expose nothing underneath. He hungrily sucks on her neck, too busy relishing at how warm and wet she is around his fingers, to notice the mirror, or Rey’s appearance. 

Even though she’s standing still with her body helpless to his touches, she’s in complete control of the situation. Just a bit more…

Ben grasps her breast roughly, his thumb rubbing her hardened nipples, only to drop to his knees a second later. He spins her around so he can run his tongue over her stomach, going high on his knees to bite her underboob. 

“What do you want, Rey?” he asks, mouth full of her fleshy tits. 

“I want you to be with me. Forever.” Rey summons a table and hoists herself upon it.

Not needing to be told twice, Ben spreads her legs and holds up the back of her knees. His tongue finds her sex immediately, slipping past her folds to messily gorg himself on her juices. 

Rey’s eyes flutter, specks of gold peeking from beneath her lashes as her mouth drops open. She grips the edge of the table and his fingers dig into her thighs. She gyrates her hips, moving her cunt back and forth over his greedy mouth that readily matches her movements.

“Be with me,” she whispers again, eyes now a deep gold. “Forever.”

Riding the pleasure building at the base of her stomach, Rey’s head lops back and looks at the mirror where blue outlines are seen. She smiles wickedly and licks her lips, her foot nudging Ben closer to her. The Force crackles around the room and the mirror shatters.

Suddenly, Ben drops Rey’s leg and looks at her sharply. She leans forward and strokes his chin before ghosting her lips over his ear to whisper, “ _We are a dyad, and you’re mine now_.”


End file.
